Emperor's Martyrs
The Emperor's Martyrs is a Renegade Space Marines warband from the Emperor's Wardens Space Marines Chapter. They are led by the former Warden-Commander Loghain McTyr and have swore to fight against the enemies of the Imperial Truth, preached by the Emperor at the time of the Great Crusade. Thus, they have now chosen to be on their own, serving only the Emperor' vision for his domain and not the corrupted Imperium's leadership. Warband History The warband, which was the 5th House of the Emperor's Wardens, has been sent in 056.M42 to protect the world of Dir Nol Prime against an incoming Ork Waaagh!. Unfortunately, even if they managed to evacuate the civilians, they weren't able to eradicate the xenos filth and they all have been considered dead after the Inquisition ordered the Exterminatus. It is only decades later, when the Renegade Space Marines warband appeared, that the Imperium find out they survived the Exterminatus. One of their Librarians, the Warden-Epistolary Anders, managed to send a part of the House to the Warp, which save their lives, but also changed them forever. Then, Warden-Commander Loghain heard the voice of the Emperor, telling him to spread the Imperial Truth throughout the Galaxy and to save Mankind from religious superstition and fears. Once they reappeared into the Materium, they only have one purpose: save Humanity from imperial tyranny and to conquer the Milky Way in the name of the Emperor of Mankind to rebuild the Imperium as it should be. Warband Organization The warband is led by Loghain McTyr, former Warden-Commander of the Emperor's Wardens and the Warden-Epistolary Anders, who serves as Bosch's lieutenant. The Chapter doesn't have a lot of Astartes and use primarily Scout Marines during their battles, along with some average humans brought to their cause. Fortunately, they have a lot of vehicles and artillery to assist them and they still have some Apothecaries capable of retrieving the gene-seed of their fallen brethren to create new Astartes. Warband Gene-Seed The Emperor's Martyrs share the same genetic flaw of their original chapter called the Whisper, which cause a sudden and quick aging. Warband Doctrine The warband primarily uses its Scout Marines as frontline during assault, using its Astartes as special units which fight behind the ennemies lines. Thus, most of their Astartes are Tactical Marines, with of course some Devastator and Assault Squads. Also, most of the Primaris are either in Reiver or Inceptor Squads. Usually the warband does not invade the imperial worlds, but will instead create rebel movements by infiltrating the planet with their Scout Marines. Then, when a world-wide rebellion occurs, they send them to assist the rebels while they send their full Space Marines behind their lines to sabotage their material and to assassinate their leaders. Warband Beliefs The Emperor's Martyrs are conviced that the Emperor Himself has chosen them to destroy the Imperium and to rebuild a new one governed by reason and logic, as He wished to create at the time of the Great Crusade. They see the Adeptus Ministorum and the Inquisition as symbols of this fall to obscurantism, and they are ready to do anything to destroy them utterly. Warband Fleet * Emperor's Wisdom'' (Retribution-class Battleship) ''- The ''Emperor's Wisdom is the largest vessel of the Emperor's Martyrs war fleet. It serves as the commanding war ship during battles. * ''Martyrs's Revenge (Avenger-class Grand Cruiser) * Imperial's Bane (Avenger-class Grand Cruiser) Notable Emperor's Martyrs Warden-Captain Loghain McTyr: * Loghain McTyr is the former Warden-Commander of the 5th House and the actual leader of the Emperor's Martyrs Warband. He is convinced that the Emperor ordered him to wage war against the Imperium in order to bring back the Imperial Truth and destroy the Ecclesiarchy and the Inquisition once and for all. Warden-Epistolary Anders: * Anders is a powerful psyker and the one who was able to save his Battle-Brothers in 056.M42 when they were about to be exterminated by an Ork Waaagh!. He also serves as the Warden-Commander's lieutenant and most important adviser. Warband Appearance Warband Colours After deserting the Imperium, the Emperor's Martyrs decided to change the colour of their armour to better camouflage themselves in the darkness, using primarily stealth and subtlety to turn the Imperium's citizens against their leaders. Warband Badge The Emperor's Martyrs badge is very similar to the Emperor's Wardens one because they still consider themsleves as loyal servants of the Emperor, hence the Aquila symbol on their chestplate. They still change the colour to show that they no longer serve the Imperium and its corrupted leadership, only the Emperor and His Imperial Truth. Relations Enemies [[Emperor's Wardens|'Emperor's Wardens']]' :' * The Emperor's Wardens Space Marine Chapter is constantly tracking down the Emperor's Martyrs, considering their very existence as a taint that must be cleansed. Notable Quotes By the Emperor's Martyrs Feel Free to Add Your Own About the Emperor's Martyrs Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:TheRedWalloon